gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dreamscaperers/Gallery
Cold Open S1e19 water tower.jpg s1e19 rainy shack.png S1e19 Batteship.PNG S1e19 I'm not sure your playing it right.jpg S1e19 Mabel doesn't get how to play Confilt boat.jpg S1e19 Conflit boat.jpg S1e19 Staying in on a rainy day.jpg S1e19 Stan calls the kids.jpg S1e19 Laugh at this with me.PNG S1e19 little giddy to the eon.png S1e19 wink.png S1e19 new Gideon song.jpg S1e19 The twin weirded out by the commercial.jpg S1e19 The theif.PNG S1e19 A mutual bond.PNG S1e19 gideon and doves.png S1e19 Gideon sign.jpg S1e19 The Mystery Shack on tv.jpg S1e19 The tent after breaking the shack.jpg S1e19 The tent of telepathy.jpg S1e19 Should we be worried about that.jpg S1e19 Stan is not worried.jpg S1e19 Stan scratching.jpg S1e19 Gideon break's in.jpg S1e19 Wendy.jpg S1e19 Stan yells at Gideon.jpg S1e19 Gideon give the usually bad guy talk.jpg S1e19 Gideon explaining to Stan his plan.jpg S1e19 Gideon trying to look evil.jpg S1e19 Soos the broom.jpg S1e19 The broom.PNG S1e19 Gideon scared of Stan with the broom.jpg S1e19 Stan hits Gideon with the broom.jpg S1e19 Shack's font door.jpg S1e19 Stan looks at Gedion.jpg S1e19 Gedion yells at Stan.jpg S1e19 Stan taunting.jpg S1e19 Gideon is mad.jpg S1e19 Stan's deed.jpg S1e19 Stan's safe combo.jpg S1e19 Stan locks his safe.jpg S1e19 In my mind.jpg S1e19 Creepy old me.jpg S1e19 Gideon has a plan.jpg S1e19 Stan's safe.jpg S1e19 Mystery Shack lawn from above.jpg S1e19 Bring out 2.PNG S1e19 Gideon with 2.jpg S1e19 It's inside 2....PNG Chilling in the Shack S1e19 dip and wendy bored.png S1e19 grandpa the kid.png S1e19 i get tired during the day.png S1e19 Dream Boy High.png S1e19 Nyarf gun.jpg Summoning Bill S1e19 Stan hex.jpg S1e19 Gedion reading book 2.jpg S1e19 Bill's creature page.png S1e19 back of the negative 12 dollar bill.jpg S1e19 you can't lick it Soos.jpg S1e19 Backwards magic.jpg S1e19 Gedion before summoning Bill.jpg S1e19 Black and white sky.jpg S1e19 Dragon fly.jpg S1e19 toad.jpg S1e19 Gideon before Bill comes.jpg S1e19 Bill portal.jpg S1e19 Black and white Bill.jpg S1e19 bill knows lots of things.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things2.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things3.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things4.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things5.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things6.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things7.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things8.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things9.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things10.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things11.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things12.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things13.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things14.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things15.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things16.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things17.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things18.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things19.png S1e19 Look what I can do.jpg S1e19 Deer.jpg S1e19 That is very disturbing.jpg S1e19 A gross gift.jpg S1e19 I don't know what to say.jpg S1e19 Tv fuzz Bill.jpg s1e19 stan pines....png S1e19 Stan's full tatoo.png S1e19 Bill's back up close.jpg S1e19 holy heck its bill.png S1e19 The deal with Bill.jpg S1e19 Holy looking Bill.jpg S1e19 All dark Bill.jpg Into Stan's Head S1e19 Burrito Bites.png S1e19 Dipper reading about Bill.jpg S1e19 Bill page.png S1e19 The human mind.jpg S1e19 Don't summon Bill.jpg S1e19 Mabel reading 3 again.jpg S1e19 Bill before entering Stan.jpg S1e19 Stan with blue eyes.jpg S1e19 Entering the dream world.jpg S1e19 Bleu expolsion.jpg S1e19 Random playground.jpg S1e19 The Shack in Stan weird perception.jpg S1e19 Tick tock....png S1e19 Episode 2 characters come back to help.jpg s1e19 dream boys.png S1e19 Dipper with hole in his belly.jpg S1e19 Soos being weird.jpg Exploring Stan's Memories S1e19 Running in a weird hallway.jpg S1e19 It sucks..png Dipper Wants to Know S1e19 Dipper's memorie room.jpg S1e19 dipper keep out.png Found the Door! S1e19 Fat Stan.jpg S1e19 Double Soos.png S1e19 Mabel talking to Bill.jpg Stan's History S1e19 In disguise.png Showdown against Bill S1e19 Cat fists.png S1e19 Dancing dream boys.png Mystery Shack in a Pinch! S1e19 Gedion on a bulldoser.jpg S1e19 To be continued.jpg Animations S1e19 the wacking.gif S1e19 The transporting.gif S1e19 The threatening.gif S1e19 The summoning.gif S1e19 The peeking.gif S1e19 The entering.gif S1e19 The dreaming.gif S1e19 The dealing.gif S1e19 the chanting.gif Category:Episode galleries